Hallelujah
by Melissia
Summary: Songfic. Es la víspera para la batalla del Santuario. Mü y Kiki conversan bajo la luz de las estrellas, a la espera de los acontecimientos.


**Le he cogido vicio a los songfics. Hoy traigo uno sobre Mü y Kiki, que se encuentran a la espera de los caballeros de bronce la víspera de la batalla del Santuario.**

**Como siempre, Saint Seiya y los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei y quien disponga de sus derechos.**  
**La canción que suena es "Hallelujah", original de Leonard Cohen, pero la versión que me inspiró este fic fue la de Jeff Buckley.**  
**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Hallelujah**

Una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo nocturno.  
El Santuario dormía plácidamente, demasiado tranquilo para lo que se avecinaba.

-Sé quién lo hizo. Por eso no quise permanecer aquí. Pero llegó el día de regresar- murmuró Mü. El caballero había vuelto a Grecia hacía un par de días y se encontraba enclaustrado en su templo. Nadie parecía haber notado su presencia, y si así fuera, nadie le había ido a importunar. Hecho que agradecía, puesto que hubiera resultado violento. Sobre todo hablar con los amigos que hacía años que había dejado atrás.

_I heard there was a secret chord  
that David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
Well it goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

"Lo sé. Sé que lo sabes. Sé que siempre lo supiste. Mueve las piezas de bronce. Con cuidado. Presta tu ayuda sin esperar nada a cambio. Hazlo por ella. Está con vosotros. Alabadla."  
-Maestro…- murmuró el joven. Las palabras de Shion reverberaban dentro de su alma.

El caballero de Aries cerró los ojos. Podía sentirla. Su cosmos estaba cerca. Quizás mañana estarían en el Santuario. Por fin se haría justicia.

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight over through ya  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

-¿Aún despierto?- preguntó sin girarse. El niño se frotó los ojos.  
-No podía dormir- justificó Kiki, llevándose la manita a la boca para amortiguar el bostezo. Se acercó a su maestro cautelosamente.  
Mü dejaba vagar la mirada por el resto de los templos, buscando algún resquicio de luz, de alguna presencia igualmente inquieta. Pero todos los templos se hallaban inmersos en la oscuridad.

_Baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew ya  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
But love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

Kiki era sólo un niño, pero entendía y comprendía lo que iba a suceder la siguiente jornada.  
La nueva esperanza.  
-Maestro- susurró.  
Mü se sacudió de encima el ensimismamiento.  
-Dime-  
-¿Y si…? Bueno…sé que no debería pero…puede pasar que…- el niño trataba de buscar palabras para expresarse adecuadamente.  
Al ver que no terminaba de formular la pregunta sin trabarse, Mü se puso de cuclillas frente a su alumno. Le agarró de ambos brazos.  
-No des lugar a dudas. Lo conseguirán. Lo sabes.- dijo.  
La seguridad de sus palabras reconfortó a Kiki, que asintió decidido. El caballero se incorporó.

-Todo esto no hubiera pasado si Shion siguiera con vida- soltó de improviso el niño.  
Mü se sorprendió al escuchar tal aseveración. Una sombra de tristeza sacudió su mente.  
-De eso no dudas, ¿verdad, Kiki?- preguntó Mü.  
-No- contestó el niño con firmeza.  
Mü sonrió.  
-Tienes fe inquebrantable en quien fue mi maestro y al cual no conociste, sin embargo a ella, que has tenido el placer de conocerla, aún dudas- dijo mientras Kiki paseaba sus ojos por el firmamento.  
El niño meditó un segundo antes de contestar.  
-No dudo de su divinidad. Pero tengo miedo que no pueda traspasar corazones duros- dijo apuntando con la barbilla al resto de los templos.

_There was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do ya  
But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

El caballero sintió su alma revolverse. Sintiéndose ciertamente incómodo, finalmente se sentó. Kiki le imitó.  
-Ese es el cometido de los caballeros de bronce: romper las armaduras del alma de nuestros compañeros. Esas son las más difíciles de traspasar, puesto que ningún ataque físico les afecta. Sólo la voluntad, la devoción y, sobre todo, la verdad harán que se derrumben esas armaduras. Y confío en que así sea.- dijo Mü mirando a su alumno.

El pequeño bostezó, sin darle tiempo a taparse la boca. Su maestro le dirigió una mirada dulce.  
-Te caes de sueño, vámonos a dormir- dijo mientras Kiki parpadeaba tratando de alejar la pesadez.

Mü se incorporó y obligó a su alumno a levantarse del suelo. Éste alzó los brazos.  
-Kiki, que ya no tienes cinco años- suspiró el mayor – Vale…está bien- dijo alargando sus brazos al ver que el niño le pedía auparle.

Mü levantó a su alumno y lo recostó sobre su lado izquierdo. Kiki abrió los ojos cuando su cabecita encontró el hombro de su maestro, acomodándose con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Mü. Miró lo que dejaba atrás, porque algo le decía que el Santuario ya no volvería a ser lo que era.

_Well, maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
It's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

-Alabada sea Atenea- murmuró cerrando los ojos.

_Hallelujah...  
_

* * *

**NOTAS:  
- La canción va sobre Sansón y Dalila, aparte de otros temas bíblicos en general.  
-Esta versión es la que hizo, como dije antes, Jeff Buckley. Leonard Cohen no me apasiona, pero tengo que darle las gracias por escribirla.  
-Hay multitud de versiones sobre esta canción, escoged la que más os guste. Aunque reitero que la de Jeff Buckley es la que más me gustó.  
-"Hallelujah" o "Aleluya" es un término que significa "Alabado sea Dios". Aunque la mitología griega sea politeísta, los caballeros se encomiendan expresamente a una, a Atenea. No pretendo ofender a cristianos ni a nadie, esta canción la escogí porque me parece muy bonita y en cierto modo me dio la idea de cómo se podían sentir los caballeros. Personalmente, soy agnóstica. No le déis más vuelta, es la belleza de las palabras y la composición lo que me hizo escribir este fic.  
-No me he querido ceñir completamente al manga ni al anime. Esto es un fanfic. Sólo es una visión de lo que hubiera podido hacer el caballero de Aries antes de la batalla del Santuario.**

**¡Gracias por leerlo y por comentarlo!**

**P.D: Me estoy planteando, ya que escribí otro songfic con Afrodita...en unirlos y hacer todo un repaso a los caballeros dorados con songfics. Es un planteamiento, que, aunque no me ceñiría al manga completamente, sí sería el más cercano a los sucesos del Santuario. Si tiene acogida este songfic, lo haré encantada.**


End file.
